Kalos Katastroff
by PoisonBanana
Summary: SYOC Closed. The Kalos Region is taken over by Team Katastroff. It is up to a group of, you guessed it, teenage Pokemon trainers to stop them. Hooray for summaries.
1. Trouble Brewing

It was the middle of the day in Lumiose city. On the top floor of the highest building in the city the mayor was diligently working on some sort of paperwork. The mayor was a middle aged man who just emanated authority. He was very muscular, and his tall stature made him seem rather imposing. His long gray hair and beard made some children think he was a wizard. The people of the city love him, as he dropped the unemployment rate to its' lowest in twenty years. He also loves to listen to the people and help out the general public in any way he can.

_"__Mayor Rukavina, Admin Leon is here for the meeting." _His secretary just had to tell him the one thing he really . The mayor hated meetings. They were always so time consuming and boring. He hated dealing with stuffy businessmen and politicians who had sticks so far up their asses he wondered how they even sat down properly. They were unfortunately necessary in his line of work, much to his disappointment.

The mayor pushed the button to speak on his intercom. "Send him in, please." Mayor Rukavina hated most meetings. He did not dislike meeting with Admin Leon. This is one meeting he was actually anticipating. The doors at the front of his office opened and a young man stepped forward. He was slightly shorter than the mayor, standing at six feet and one inch tall. He was rather pale and had straight silver hair that touched his shoulders. His face had an X-shaped scar on it and his eyes were blood red. To most people he would look albino, but he isn't. His outfit was that of a standard Admin uniform. A black jacket with a deep blue shirt under it, as well as matching black pants and shoes, all of which had blue lining. "Leon! Good to see you! So tell me how things are proceeding!"

"Everything is going according to plan sir," Leon's voice spoke with no emotion or feeling. He stared blankly at the mayor who was eagerly waiting for him to continue. "The other Admins are in position. Several of our members have already infiltrated the Kalos League. If everything continues to run smoothly the tournament will most surely be canceled. Hopefully for a long time."

"Excellent! Once the strongest trainers in the region are taken care of there will be no one left to stop us!" It might sound strange that such a benevolent mayor would make such evil sounding remarks. Truth be told, being the mayor is merely his day job. Behind the scenes he is actually the leader of the evil Team Katastroff, which plans to take over the Kalos region. Leon is currently his highest ranked Admin. "When they are all either killed or captured, taking the rest of the region will be a breeze!"

"That is the plan sir. The bombs are set to go off during the second day of the competition. Once they go off our peons will rush in and clean up the remaining trainers. Any captives are to be taken to the underground base in the city." Mayor Rukavina, of course, knew all of this. It was his plan after all. He was just the type of person who liked to have confirmation of the facts. "The Elite Four and Champion are to be handled separately by the other Admins."

"Indeed they are. Don't forget that you yourself are to go in disguise as one of the competitors," The mayor stood up, straitened his suit, and walked to Leon. "Of course, I do expect you to win any battles you will be in during the first day. We wouldn't want you to embarrass Team Katastroff, now would we?"

"I have no intentions of bringing shame to our organization sir," Leon's unemotional eyes looked straight into Mayor Rukavina's. The mayor then pulled out a small glass case with the eight badges of Kalos in it. Leon took it and put it in a pocket on the inside of his jacket. "I shall fight at my fullest ability for the sake of Team Katastroff."

"A good answer," The mayor walked over to his desk and sat back down in it. "You are dismissed. The competition is two days from now, I suggest you hurry on over there." Leon turned and left the office, leaving the mayor alone in the room. If anyone could see the mayor's face right now they would be looking at the face of a man who had just won the lottery. The mayor was ecstatic. His plans were finally coming to fruition and Team Katastroff was going to be a name feared across the region. Nothing could ruin his day.

_"Sir, the representative from Happy Happy Pharmaceuticals is here for his meeting." _Scratch that, his day was ruined. He would have to find happiness from his plan another day.

Meanwhile, at the front door of the building, Leon was standing around waiting for his means of transportation. He didn't mind waiting, he understood it was part of the job. He stood out there for roughly ten minuets before his limo pulled up. A couple of peons were sitting in the front two seats. The male peon uniform was a red shirt under a white jacket with white pants and shoes, both of which had red lining. The female peon outfit was similar to the male uniform. The only difference was the pants were replaced by a white knee-length skirt. "Admin Leon sir! We are ready to take you to the Kalos League!" The male peon said this to him while saluting after he stepped out of the limo. The female peon walked to the back to the limo and opened the door for Leon, then saluted him.

"Good. Do nothing on the way there to attract any unneeded attention." Leon sat down in the back of the limo and waited for the two peons to sit in their seats. The windows were tinted so no one could see the inside of the limo. They would assume it was just another important person going somewhere. It would take a couple of hours before they arrived at the Kalos League. Leon stared out the window at the people and buildings he passed. Leon could only wonder at how the people would react when they discovered their wonderful mayor had been an evil mastermind the whole time. They would get over it eventually, he assumed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there is the first chapter to my new story. Feel free to leave a review if you want to. The OC application form will be at the bottom of the page, as well as my profile. I am not sure how many I will be accepting. I will be looking over them all in one or two days, so if I don't respond to you until after that it is because I haven't read it yet. Also I will only accept OCs through PM. Any sent by review will not be considered.<strong>

Rules  
>-No Mary Sues<br>-No Legendaries  
>-No Shiny Pokemon<br>-One Mega Limit  
>-One Egg Move Limit<p>

-OC Form-

Name:

Nickname (if applicable):

Gender:

Age (14-18):

Physical Appearance:

Clothes:

Sleep Outfit:

Winter Outfit:

Personality (more descriptive, the better):

Likes:

Dislikes:

History (details please):

Open to Romance?:

-Pokemon Form-

First/Main Pokemon:

Nickname (if applicable):

Gender:

Ability:

Moves:

Personality (keep it brief):

Second Pokemon:

Nickname (if applicable):

Gender:

Ability:

Moves:

Personality (keep it brief):

Third Pokemon:

Nickname (if applicable):

Gender:

Ability:

Moves:

Personality (keep it brief):

Fourth Pokemon:

Nickname (if applicable):

Gender:

Ability:

Moves:

Personality (keep it brief):

Fifth Pokemon:

Nickname (if applicable):

Gender:

Ability:

Moves:

Personality (keep it brief):

Sixth Pokemon:

Nickname (if applicable):

Gender:

Ability:

Moves:

Personality (keep it brief):


	2. Half a Dozen Trainers

The Pokemon League. It was every trainers dream to reach it and become the new Champion of the region. And Tsukiko Kurona had made it there. He preferred to be addressed as 'Phoenix' though, since Tsukiko was a bit of a girl's name. He was a rather tall fellow, standing at six feet and two inches. He was on the pale side of the skin tone spectrum and he possessed shaggy black hair that went a little above his shoulders. His eyes were an emerald green. He wore a long sleeved jacket that was black with neon green on the inside (which he kept unzipped most of the time), along with a dark blue shirt under it. His trousers were black with neon green stripes going down the side of them. His sneakers were also black and green. In case in wasn't obvious, the guy likes black and green.

Getting to the Pokemon League itself was quite the journey. Not only did Phoenix have to collect the eight badges of the region, he also had to pass through Victory Road. People who wanted to participate in the League had to go through the road. Other trainers and viciously strong wild Pokemon made it quite difficult. If you didn't make it through, you were eliminated before the tournament even started. Spectators, of course, took an easy path around the road. Every year it is estimated that about a third of people fail to get through Victory Road. Phoenix himself had eliminated a few unfortunate souls.

Thankfully he now had a chance to rest up and heal his Pokemon. The tournament didn't start until tomorrow so he was allowed some free time until then. Competitors were to stay in their own hotel building away from the spectators and people from the media. After checking his Pokemon into the Pokemon Center on the main floor he went up to his room. Room 302. The second room on the left on the third floor. There were no rooms on the right, as that wall was just one giant glass window. As he was unlocking the door to his room a man can out of the room next to him, Room 301.

The man was about an inch shorter than Phoenix and had straight, silver hair that went to his shoulders. His black jacket, pants, and shoes all had blue lining to match his shirt. "Hey dude! How's it going?" The man turned to directly face Phoenix. He stared at him with his blood red eyes for a moment and then continued to walk down the hall to the elevator. "Huh, must not like to talk." Phoenix shrugged and went into his room.

The room was quite nice. There was a dresser across from his king sized bed. The far wall had a window that looked out towards back of the hotel. There was even a decently sized TV. There was a bathroom that had a shower and a bathtub in it. Even if Phoenix were to lose in the tournament he would still be allowed to stay here until the competition had finished. He set his things on the bed before deciding that he wanted to go explore the hotel a little. When he stepped out of his room bumped into a girl and caused her to fall onto the ground.

The girl was shorter than him and had a sort of peachy tan skin color. She was wearing a pink tank top and had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Pink and black hi tops were on her feet and she had slightly wavy brown hair that went to her mid back. She was also crushing a poor Arbok under her body. "Sorry about that." Phoenix offered her a hand up, which she took. Now that she was facing him he could see that she had light brown eyes and freckles on her face. Her skinny jeans had holes and tears in them. She was rather small all around. Her eyes, nose, lips, hands, and feet were all small. She had a sort of heart shaped face to her. "Why hello there, beautiful. Name's Phoenix. Might I know yours?"

"Wh-wh-wha?! Um... I-I'm uh...A-A-Anna." She was quite visibly uncomfortable at the moment. "S-sorry but I uh, need to go to the r-roof now." She grabbed the tail of the Arbok and started dragging it away. She stumbled quite a few times on her way to the stairs. Phoenix could only wonder why she was descending the stairs if she needed to go to the roof. He eventually decided to let it be and walk up the stairs to the fifth floor lobby.

The fifth floor was devoid of any rooms. It was an entirely open floor full of tables and chairs for the trainers to hang around at and socialize. Most of the tables were full with trainers sitting around and talking with each other. At the far back of the room Phoenix noticed a man sitting alone at a table. He had inky black hair that was tied back by a black bandana and some muscle could be seen. He was wearing a long black jacket that had red lining with a red T-shirt under it, which matched his red eyes. He had a pair of dark jeans and boots, along with a belt that had a Meowth coin buckle. The thing that really caught Phoenix's attention however, was the guitar case the man had set on the table. Phoenix walked over to his table and pulled up a chair. "Ah, a fellow guitar player. Nice to meet you. I'm Phoenix. You?"

"Vincent," Said man then glared at Phoenix. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing in particular, just wandering around and I saw your guitar," Phoenix then motioned his hands at the guitar case. "Mind if I touch it?"

"I absolutely mind if you touch it." Vincent then stood up and flung the guitar case over his back.

"C'mon, can't I touch it a little?" Vincent shook his head to indicate a 'no' and then walked away. "Man, everyone around here seems to not want to talk." Phoenix stood up and left the lobby. He decided to head to the roof next because he wanted to see the view from on top of the hotel. When he was on the roof he couldn't help but notice the girl he had met earlier wasn't up here. He walked over to the railing and looked down. He was able to see all the people on the ground, who all looked small. It made sense, the roof would be about thirteen stories high. Looking out Phoenix figured he could see the whole region from up here. That may or may not be an over-exaggeration.

He looked out for a few minuets before deciding to go back down the stairs. On his way over a person had just exited the door leading to the stairs. She had long, brown, curly hair. She had a light brown skin tone and brown eyes. She was about average height and had a medium sized figure. She had a relatively flat nose and a slightly wide mouth giving her a big smile. She didn't really have any major defining physical features. She was wearing a brown dress that went a little below her knees. She also had a pair of pink running shoes, which looked rather out of place. Phoenix walked up to her. "Why hello there beautiful. I'm Phoenix. May I have the pleasure of knowing yours?

"Mimi." The girl walked past him and didn't even bother to turn around and look at him. Phoenix wasn't about to make this three people in a row who didn't want conversation. He ran in front of her.

"So Mimi," He hadn't actually thought of anything to say to her, so he went with a rather generic topic. "What do you think of Pokemon? I love them myself, especially the Dark types."

Her eyes brightened up when Pokemon were mentioned. "Oh, I think Dark types are fine, but I absolutely love Normal types." She was getting visibly excited. "I also have a Delcatty, she is just amazing. Like this one time she..." She went on to talk all about her Delcatty for several minuets. Eventually Phoenix politely asked to leave, and the second he was in the stairwell he let out a sigh of relief. He made a mental note that if he ever saw Mimi again that he wouldn't bring up Pokemon around her. It had been awhile since Phoenix had checked his Pokemon into the Pokemon Center on the ground floor, so he went there to see if they were finished healing.

He went up to the desk and asked the nurse if his Pokemon were done getting healed. She confirmed that they were done and went to the back to get them. Moments later she appeared with his pokeballs on a tray. He took them and left, while giving the nurse a little wink. On his way out of the building he was approached by someone for the first time today. It was a muscular guy who was a few inches shorter than Phoenix. He has messy black hair that had purple highlights in it, which matched the shade of his eyes. He was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt with a purple shirt under it. He wore black skinny jeans and black shoes. "Yo dude, what's up?"

Phoenix rejoiced a little on the inside. Finally someone was willing to have a conversation with him. "It's going good with me. Name's Phoenix, Dark type master and competitor in the Kalos League." He extended his hand for a handshake.

"Dark types huh? I prefer the Poison and Ghost types myself. Name's Marco. Pleasure to meet you." Marco returned the handshake. "So you're also competing huh? Maybe we could go a round in the tournament? Gotta warn you though, I ain't no pushover."

"I'm not an easy opponent either." Both of their eyes had the fire of battle in them. "I'll be looking forward to fighting you."

"Likewise, my friend." Marco had seemed to ease up a little. "But before all that fighting stuff happens do you wanna have some fun? I hear they have all sorts of recreational activities set up around here."

"Sounds good to me." And so Phoenix had finally found someone to do something with. He was worried for a moment that everyone would be anti-social and not want to do anything. The two left the Pokemon Center to go and do whatever recreational activity they were going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The purpose of this chapter was to briefly introduce half of the cast. It may be boring, but it will get better once the actual tournament starts. As for why this chapter was revolving around Phoenix, that was because I needed an OC who would go around and talk to people. He is one of the very few to not posses the traits 'shy', 'loner', or 'non-talkative'. I suppose I could has chosen Marco instead of Phoenix, but his was the first applicable name I saw on my list. Next chapter will introduce the other half of the cast. The chapter after that is when the Kalos League tournament will start. Hopefully when that happens things will get better. Can't say I was really satisfied with this chapter.<br>**


End file.
